Talk:Bentham
Franky's voice is bon's too Clay or Kurei? Is Bon Clay his real name? Plumber 00:39, 27 July 2008 (UTC) I don't think it is, but I have no proof.Blue Leg 01:55, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Oda supplied it as Kurei, which is the name of a holiday. Its on his wanted poster. Transaltors always translate to "Clay" which is simulair to what Kurei sounds like (And I guess the romanisation would come out like that too). I think Kurei is some festival to do with the dead or something, used to know, don't know anymore. --One-Winged Hawk 06:20, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Oh... I was going to move it to Bon Kurei/Clay if that was his name. Since it was on his wanted poster, it probably is... but I don't know whether to move it to Bon Kurei or Bon Clay. I'm leaning a bit towards Bon Clay since translators and both dubs and Viz use that. But I want others' opinions first. Plumber 08:16, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :"In Oda we trust!". :Oda wrote the series, not the fansubs or Viz. ;-) --One-Winged Hawk 08:27, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Ooook! Plumber 08:35, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::You slightly misuderstood me there... "Mr. 2" is part of his name, I was confirming Kurei over Clay. Its not important, we all make mistakes (done this sort of thing myself a few times). --One-Winged Hawk 08:40, 27 July 2008 (UTC) however, one could also say its a play on words, the name Bon clay is french (the character also seems to be french , he counts in french , even in the japanese version), but when said in japanese it sounds like kurei wich is the name of a holiday.unsigned statement by :That is also a possiblity. Another question to ask on top if what the romanization of "Bon Clay" is. --One-Winged Hawk 13:13, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::Why are you all catering to the Japanese inability to properly pronounce and/or even say L's and R's. Just because the actors can't say the word clay doesn't mean that Kurei is the real word. It's clay. So we should have it listed as Clay. :::::::~Daniel ::::Umm, not sure whether you're implying that we move it to Clay but Oda wrote his name as Kurei as shown here.Mugiwara Franky 05:09, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes I'm suggesting that we indeed change it to Clay instead. It is meant to be Clay. Oda is Japanese so he says it Kurei, but it's meant to be clay. That just the way they say it, Kurei, because they can't say Clay or L's in general. So so they Kurei instead of Clay. ::::::::::~Dan :::::::But Oda is the author so if he writes it as Kurei then its Kurei. Clay, from how I see it, seems to be an Englization of a Japanese name created when there was no proper romanization from author yet. Its like Thriller Bark, before Oda showed how it is spelled, there were many interpretations which included Thriller Barque and even Thriller Park. English adaptations, mostly 4kids in practically, use Clay for some reason or another like how Gedatz is used in edited episodes in the Funimation dub, while Gedatsu is used in the uncut episodes.Mugiwara Franky 05:56, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Consider this; The Japanese word for "Clay" is not Kurei. Say "Kurei" fast and take into account for the interchangable l/r sound. Its pronounced in english as "Ku-Ray" but will come out sounding like Clay by a true Japanese speaker. We got our Japanese names a lot from the anime subbers and dubbers orginally so Bon Clay is what THEY hear and therefore write. Its only in the last couple of years that scanalations took off, it might have been pointed out earlier if we had had someone like Stephen around to ote the proper translation. :::::::Regardless of circumstances... Oda's word is final on any matter, Since Oda wrote it as that (I half expect he did it just to clear up the confusion myself since he had only ever written it in Japanese) that is what we must use. Its not mant to be Clay, it is meant to be Kurei, its hard to accept that since Clay is so commonly used its stupid however; Bon Clay is not a holiday, but Bon Kurei IS and Oda also wrote it as "Kurei" himself. All the male members had numbers for names, all the female members had holidays for names. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei had both a female and a male name. :::::::Again, its like with the whole "Chu" and "Chew" deal, most say its "Chu" but Oda choose to write it as "Chew". One-Winged Hawk 09:52, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Bon Kurei (盆暮れ) is actually referring to 2 festivals, as I put in the main article. Just look up in JWPce to be sure. The standard romanization in Japan would be Bon Kurei and Oda already wrote it like Bon Kurei. So it's a no brainer, we should put the article under Bon Kurei and mention that in English the common way to write it is Bon Clay. By the way, Bon Clay isn't a French name: bon would mean good, but clay isn't a French word at all. --Xinyingho 21:24, 17 February 2009 (UTC)